It's Better This Way
by Naomi Shadows
Summary: Sora finally finds Riku after searching for what seems like forever, but they hardly have time for a happy reunion when heartless attack. Axel arrives in time to help them... angstdeath fic  SoraxRiku, AxelRoxas


"Sora!"

Hearing his name, Sora almost burst into tears as his eyes fell upon the boy he'd spent what seemed like a lifetime searching for, "Riku!" His heart was pounding so quickly it was painful as he stared at the silver-haired boy several stories above. "Riku." He whispered to himself, like he was a ghost. Was he real?

Smiling for the first time since he was freed from the darkness he stepped up onto the railing and jumped off. He could have heard Sora gasp, even 100 miles away, but he had nothing to fear. Landing gracefully on his feet after a back flip to prove he was a show-off, Riku literally threw himself at Sora for an excited embrace.

With a sound of surprise Sora toppled over, but ignored the pain in his shoulder where he'd struck the ground as he hugged him back, "Riku! It's really you!"

Even though the two finally got their long awaited reunion, there was hardly any time to rest. In the blink of an eye, nobodies had surrounded them. They reacted in a flash, fighting together, side-to-side, unlike they ever had before, but their enemy seemed endless.

Exhausted. Sora sighed, still aware of Riku who was at his back. Nobodies farmed around them in an enormous ciclre, threatening to engulf them. There was no way out.

Though they would never give up, it seemed hopeless. The enemy began to swarm in anticipation, but the Destiny Island boys were ready for the attack. As a massive amount of nobodies lurched forward there was a molten hot light that threw them back. Still in shock Sora soon realized who helped as a fiery red-head appeared.

"You look a little held up. You guys go ahead, I'll take care of them." He never took his eyes off the enemy.

Sora knew, but Riku was oblivious, "Who're you?"

He turned back as his weapon's appeared in hisd hands, "The name's Axel, got it memorized?" He turned away and his weapon's spun just beyond his grasp; he rose into the air from the power his body emitted. Without hesitation a blinding light was created from his attack. Sora and Riku were forced to shield their eyesfrom the blast and once they were able to see again… the room was empty.

A strange feeling came over Sora when his eyes fell upon the figuresprawled out before him, "Axel!" He ran to his side, on the verge of tears. Riku stood in confusion, unsure of what to think. Sora knelt beside the red-head, "Axel?"

Axel's eyes opened slowly, "I guess I over did it a bit, aye Roxas." He forced a smile.

Sora felt his emotions pulling at him until they seemed to leave him altogether and Roxas appeared, swallowing Sora whole.

Tears slowly burned down the blonde's flushed cheeks, "Axel, you can't leave me. Please, Axel."

At first, the red-head had been shocked to see the boy., but after a moment the shock turned into a thoughtful smile. "Roxas, I'm so glad I could see you one last time." His eyes were growing heavy.

Roxas let his head fall to rest on Axel's slow moving torso, he could tell his breath was labored and painful. "…please don't leave me… please." His tears continued with quiet sobs.

A gloved hand touched his chin, moving his focus to Axel's face, "Roxas, I love you." He pulled him forward gently into a soft kiss, but the warmth began to disappear until his body finally faded into nothingness and Roxas was left kneeling over emptiness.

He began to cry again until his sorrow became uncontrollable and he screamed out in regret for his love… until he also disappeared.

Riku gasped at the sight of Sora, kneeling confused and heartbroken, with silent tears streaming down his cheeks for reasons he did not know. He approached the brunette slowly, unsure of what to do, but greetful never-the-less that he was himself;f again. "Sora?"

Standing up, hoping his knees wouldn't buckle, Sora looked up at his friend, "Riku… what… what happened?"

Taking a breathe, he began, "Roxas. He took over your body. Axel… he's…"

His tears were silent again, "He's gone…"

They stood for a moment, a few feet apart, in silence. A strange flash of black rushed passed Riku rather suddenly and he turned in time to see a heartless.

Unguarded, Sora's tears trickled from his eyes as he was thrown back by the little monster. He could feel the pain filling his heart, it was a deeper blow than he'd ever received before.

In an instant the silver-haired boy reacted. His keyblade cut through the enemy with a single blow and just as quickly it disappeared as he caught Sora before he collapsed.

"Sora?" He watched with building concern, waiting as the boy in his arms lay motionless. "Sora!" He placed his hand on the brunette's chest where he had been hit, it was moist with blood. Before he could react again he felt the small gloveds hand lightly brush his own. "Sora?"

His eyes fluttered open and he smiled slowly, though his tears said different, "Riku… I'm sorry…"

"What?" He couldn't understand why he'd be apologizing at a time like this.

"I'm sorry… I've been looking for you all this time… and now that I found you… I have to leave you again…" Sora whimpered at the pain in his chest, but atleade he could still feel. "Riku… I don't want to be alone anymore. Please… don't leave me…"

Suddenly Riku felt the sting of his own hot tears staining his cheeks, "I'll never leave you." He pulled him into his arms, letting their lips meet for the first and last time.

The warmth began to leave the boy's limp body. "Sora…" In between his silent sobbs he heard a voice, but not the brunette's familiar song.

"Riku. Don't cry."

Holding Sora close to him he heard the voice in his head.

"I can save him… but only if you promise me…" The voice sounded so familiar, almost like it was coming from within Sora.

At that note Riku gasped aloud, "What? I'll do anything! Please!" The voice… it was Roxas. It had to be.

"Promise… you'll love him forever… and never let him go." Roxas was willing to sacrifice himself for Riku's love for Sora… a love he had lost with Axel's death.

Embracing the corpse-like brunette he whispered, "I promise. Forever."

He couldn't bare to move as the voice disappeared and the silence became deafening. It was as if he was afraid to lose his grip, in case Sora's last breath may escape.

The light, almost unnoticable, touch of fingertips brushed across his shoulders. He loosened his grip to look at Sora , almost afraid he wouldn't be in his arms anymore. Deep blue eyes stared back at his as Sora brushed some hair from the other boy's face.

"Sora! You're alive." He hugged him gently, examining his wound.

After a moment Riku helped Sora to his feet and though he was a bit unsterdy, the color was returning to his cheeks and his eyes were sparkling as usual.

Sora stared at Riku for a moment with a war, smile, but suddenly burst into tears, burying his face in Riku's chest. "I was so scared. I was afraid of the darkness. It was swallowing me and you were there but you left me. You left me alone!" He sobbed, slightly muffled now.

He wrapped his arms around the shaking boy, "I would never leave you, Sora." He lifted his chin. "I love you."

Of course, Sora could only cry more as they kissed again, this time it was the sweetest flavor he had ever tasted, for the first and last time, everytime.


End file.
